


Ever After au

by imnotaleo



Category: Ever After (1998), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 2020 is actually shit, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't Judge Me, Escapism, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so gay for her, I just need an escape rn, I might try to continue but like, I rlly love aizawa, Inspired by Ever After (1998), Reader-Insert, aizawa is the best, alternat, bi rights, i love that movie so much, im happy with this, its ok, shameless self insert, someone let me marry Drew Barrymore pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotaleo/pseuds/imnotaleo
Summary: Basically its a shameless self insert fic where reader is Danielle in my favourite movie ever. I just needed some escapism for whatever the hell is happening rn.anyways, let me know if this is worth continuing?Thank you!!! <3
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 13





	Ever After au

(Name) didn't always wake up to cinders and a cold floor. There was a time where her mother would gently wake her up with her light singing. The soft melody, mixed with birds from the trees out her window, would pull (Name) from her dreams. Freshly cooked eggs and meats met her nose as she rushed into the dining room. The maids would scold her for running in the halls, but she didn't care. Her father would allow the small girl to jump into his arms and explain the stories she had experienced in her dreams. Although she couldn’t remember the face of her mother, the soft sound of her singing had brought (Name) comfort in all of her hardest times. 

When her mother passed away, (Name) remembered sobbing into her pillow for days. Her father was the only person able to get the child to eat. Both of them found solace in each other. Soon (Name) woke to new memories. Her favourites were when she fell asleep in her father's arms after reading fairy tales by the fire. As years passed, (Name), her father and the household servants grew close. They would often host parties for all of them and their families to attend. (Name)’s favourite parties were the ones where everyone would wear their fanciest clothes and would dance until the sun rose the next day.

The older (Name) got, the more she could see her father’s unhappiness. Although (Name) was the light of his life, he needed to find a mother for her. (Name), always put on a happy face for her father. She would always try to comfort him as he had when her mother had originally passed away. As (Name) reached 12 years old, her father brought home exciting news. (Name) was getting a mother and two sisters. They came from a rich household and (Name) couldn't wait to meet them. Days slowly approached as her father left to escort the new additions to their family.

Finally, the day had come. (Name), along with everyone else from the household lined up outside as a small carriage pulled up. (Name)’s father was the first to pop out before taking a woman's slender hand. The woman was tall and slim. She wore a long leafy green dress with an extravagant black hat. (Name) remembered from her father's stories about the woman that her name was Kuin. Her bright green eyes complimented her dress and from what (Name) could tell, her hair was tucked into the hat. As Kuin examined the property, (Name) could've sworn a look of disgust had crossed her face. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. After the lady had descended, she called her two girls from the carriage. The first girl had long golden hair and a huge smile. (Name) watched in awe as she practically gilded beside her mother. The second girl seemed to be a bit shy as she peeked out. (Name) smile brightened to reasyre the young girl as she made eye contact. The shy brunette blushed as she stepped out to hide behind her older sister.

“(Name), meet lady Kuin and her two daughters, Toga and Ochaco.” (Name)’s father spoke. (Name) was about to step up to give the two girls a hug like how she normally greeted her father, when she remembered what the housemaids had taught her. (Name) tried to curtsy but it was a little awkward. Toga hid her slight chuckle under her hand, causing (Name) to blush and Ochaco to shoot a glare at her sister.

After all the formalities were over, everyone got back to work. (Name) excitedly gave the girls a tour of the house and showed them her favourite spots. Ochaco was bouncing excitedly while Toga pouted. The next few weeks were quite uneventful. (Name)’s father had gone off on trips a few times and brought home presents for the young ladies of the house. Everytime, Kuin and her daughters asked for extravagant gifts and (Name) would ask for new reading material to add to her already large collection. The last thing he had given her, before he had passed away was a collection of epics written by a variety of ancient greek authors. (Name) was not expecting it but, being so close to (Name)’s 15th birthday, he wanted to get her something extra special.

To everyone's horror, on the coldest night of the summer, a light knock rang through the house. (Name) was reading next to the fire while Toga was practicing ladylike behaviour with her mother. Ochaco was forced to watch as well but was busy staring out the window at the night sky. Kuin sent (Name) for it. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as (Name) spoke to the messenger. The words wouldn't have registered if she didn't have the heavy book her father had just gifted her weighing her down. There was a storm on the sea (Name)’s father was crossing. His ship had never arrived in the scheduled port. It was assumed that everyone on board was dead. When Kuin heard from the living room, she rushed over to the door before falling to her knees and crying out. The maids rushed to her while (Name) stood at the door. With shaky hands, she clutched the book in her hands a little bit tighter.

“It must have been so hard for you to deliver this news,” she spoke softly, “please give the other families of the ship my condolences.”

That was when everything changed. 

It started with little things... Comments from Toga or Kuin about (Name)’s looks or outfits. Small tasks she was given turned into daily chores. To help save money, Kuin fired a few of the servants who (Name) considered the only family she had left. One night, Kuin asked (Name) if she would take the attic room, as Toga’s room was far too cold in the winter and she needed a better one. Reluctantly, (Name) had agreed. After all, these were her family members too. They should be comfortable. Each night, (Name) would read Ochaco to sleep. (Name) was always thankful that she was on the receiving end of all of the comments and not the younger girl. The brunette was beautiful and (Name) loved watching her grow up.

Eventually, the weeks turned to months and months turned to years. Everything started to blur together. That was until a certain member of the royal family tried to steal one of her horses. The pouch of coins that she was given by the prince held more money than she had touched in years.. So much so, that when she rushed home to show the maids, her mind wandered. She obviously couldn't tell Kuin as she would take it from her and use it to buy Toga a new brooch. She could get Ochaco to help but (Name) didn't want Ochaco to get in trouble if they were caught. The poor girl didn't need the hundred lashings (Name) had grown accustomed to. 

Approaching the house, you could hear Kuin’s calls for you. Her breakfast could wait, you had to show Inko what you were given. A head of green hair waved to you from the gardens. Izuku gave you a bright smile followed by a _“good morning (Name).”_ which you returned as you pushed the kitchen door open. Inko nearly jumped out of her skin as you called on her.

“(Name) where have you been! Kuin has been calling for you.” Inko put a hand on your shoulder as you collected your breath.

“She can wait,” you replied in between breaths. Dumping out the bag of coins, you chuckled at the look of amazement on Inko’s face, “today is going to be a great day Inko!”

“Child, where did you get that!”

“An angel of wealth from heaven.” You spoke quietly so as to not alert Kuin, up the stairs. “I know just how to use this!”

“You can’t mean?” Inko trailed off as her eyes began to water. You nodded as you pulled the woman into a hug. “No, (Name). You should use it for yourself.”

“Nonsense!” You couldn't do that to Inko, she had been a mother to you. “If Kuin can sell off servants to pay her taxes then this should be enough to get him back.” It took a few minutes of arguing before Inko caved in. With a bright smile, you put the coins into your small pockets and took a tea set up the stairs.

You didn’t expect Kuin to be in a good mood, she hardly ever was. Today was no different. As you walked into the dining room, Kuin glared and Toga gave a horrifying grin.

“(Name) where have you been?” Kuin questioned, causing you to gulp subconsciously.

“I was out in the orchid collecting fresh apples for you Kuin.”

“Did you sleep by the fire again (Name)?” Toga said, her tone malicious. She continued with a laugh that had you shift on your feet. “You're covered in ash and cinders!” 

“Oh (Name),” Kuin looked at you with pity. You could feel your face flush in a mix of embarrassment and anger, “what can I do to make you try?”

“But I do try, stepmother!” You exclaimed in defence. You tried so hard to keep up your appearance. Somehow, all of your efforts were never enough for Kuin and Toga. As much as you wanted to push their comments away, years of receiving them was building up. Deep down, you knew they were just trying to help. Ochaco looked like she was going to say something but your stare told her not to. It was an unspoken agreement the two of you had made years ago.

“Oh hush child, ladies do not raise their voices.” Kuin scolded you. Toga snickered at you. Feeling your anger rise, you blurted out. “Maybe if we could get Yagi back, I wouldn't offend you so much.” It came out a bit harsher than you intended. This only made Toga’s snickering grow louder. Ochaco made small hushes of protest at her sister. Kuin quickly shut everyone up by slamming her fist onto the table.

“There will be no talk of servants coming back.” Kuin hissed into the tense silence. You let your eyes drop to the floor. Afraid that if you looked at Kuin, you would see the angry gaze that you could feel on your back. You nodded your still lowered head and left the room. You could feel Ochaco’s sympathetic gaze follow you as you left. You needed to remind yourself to reassure the girl later.

A few hours passed, and you told Kuin that you were heading out to collect wildflowers. When she agreed, you instead made your way towards the city. Your childhood friend lived there and worked in the palace. Kayama spent her time off from the palace torturing you with her flirtatious teasing and talk of the local boys. She knew your home life and as much as she begged you to run away, you couldn't leave your family there. After all, who would protect Ochaco or the servants from Kuin? 

Although Kayama wasn't aware you were about to drop by, she was home. The surprise visit from you definitely made her face light up in joy. You barely got to see her house, but you hopped she would help you despite dropping in unplanned. Kayama, thank the gods, was more than willing to help her friend. She found a gorgeous blue dress that highlighted your _“natural curves”_ as Kayama put it. As you shimmied into the dress and washed off the ash and dirt from your face, you stared into Kayama’s small mirror. Although you didn’t feel like a noble, Kayama reassured you that you definitely looked like one… Unless someone paid attention to your muscles that have been built up over the years of labour or even the freckles that painted your face from the hours you spent in the sun. Hell, if they even looked at your shoes they would see that they were filthy and stained with mud. After voicing these concerns to Kayama, she just pulled your slightly smaller frame into a tight hug for reassurance.

“Yards of fabric and I still feel naked.” You whispered.

“Honey, you’re prettier than any princess I’ve ever seen.” You could feel your face brighten at her compliment. “Plus, you could definitely get into any noblemens pants if you wanted.”

“Kayama!” You exclaimed, taken by surprise at her comment. Pushing your friend back, you then buried your beet-red face into your hands.

As (Name) rushed towards the palace, she scanned the horses leaving for any familiar faces. That's when she spotted the bright yellow hair that poked out in every which direction. He looked awful! Yagi had worked in (Name)’s household for years before Kuin sold him off to the americas. The look on Izuku and Inko’s faces was heartbreaking as they watched him get wheeled away. Ever since that day, she swore to herself that she would make this right.

“20 gold pieces for that man’s freedom!” (Name) cried, stepping out in front of the carriage. The man onboard was not pleased in the slightest with the interruption to his schedule and barely looked (Name) in the eye. (Name) looked up at Yagi’s wide blue eyes and sent him a smirk.

“Move out of the way miss,” The rough voice of the driver spoke, “he’s already sold.”

“Well, he is from my servant and I have enough to pay his fees.”

“Look,” He sighed, “he’s already been sold and paid for.”

“Then I will bring this matter to the king.” (Name) argued, not noticing the presence over her shoulder watching her fight for Yagi. 

“The king’s the one who sold him.”

“Have you no respect for human lives?”

“I already told you lady, I don’t sell them!” He shouted, causing the person behind her to step up.

“Haven't you ever been told not to raise your voice at a woman?” The man behind (Name) questioned. He put a protective hand on her shoulder, causing a shudder to run down her spine. However when she looked up at the man, she tensed. The prince, the man that she had just assaulted with apples, was holding onto her shoulder. He was even speaking up for her to boot. (Name) felt slightly dizzy and prayed to god that he didn’t recognize her. A constant line of, _I’m so dead_ , ran through her mind.

-

You felt like you couldn't breathe under the prince's gaze. Looking at the ground, you stopped paying attention to the man on the cart. That was until you heard him call the cart full of men criminals. 

“With all do respect sire, servants are not criminals,” You stated, your voice faltered slightly at your nerves but you pushed on, “those who have committed crimes are just victims of their status and the system that keeps them there.” At your words, the prince cocked his head, intrigued. You couldn't help but watch as his long dark hair cascaded down his shoulders like a waterfall. It was entrancing. Thankfully, the prince pulled you from your thoughts.

“Really?” 

“If you, sire, create a system in which those who are deemed lower class citizens have no chance of living comfortably, can't you understand why so many people turn to cime to get by?” Taking a shaky breath, you looked into Yagi’s eyes. He gave you a reassuring smile which made you hold yourself slightly higher. “How can you punish thieves who you have created, sire?”

  
  


“Well,” Prince Shouta gave you a stare, you didn't know what to make of it, “there you have it.”

“Sire?” The man holding Yagi questioned.

“Release the servant at once.” He continued, the man gave a stuttering response which the Prince returned with a glare. As Yagi descended from the carriage, the prince approached you.

“Are you alright there millady?” His rough voice questioned softly. You tensed slightly but tried to hide it as you stepped towards Yagi.

“Prepare the horses, we leave at once.” Yagi responded with a quick nod before rushing off. You were about to flee when the prince grabbed your wrist and pulled you to face him. The two of you spent a brief moment staring into each other’s eyes. Before you drop your head to look at his feet. 

“Thank you, your highness.” You thanked, breaking the silence with a curtsy. He nodded.

“Please, it was my pleasure.” He said, his intense eyes felt life they could see right through you. “Have we met before?”

“No, no of course not your highness.” You quickly stuttered out, hoping he would buy your improvisation. “I’m from another country visiting my family.”

“Can you tell me a name?” He pried you gave a quick chuckle as you turned on your heel walking away.

“My first name, or my family's name?” you replied innocently. The prince huffed at your antics. He quickly caught up with you, though he didn't look it, he was quite tall.

“Are you trying to avoid my question?” 

“Are you trying to stalk me?” 

There was a brief moment of silence as he followed you. Yagi was close by holding the reign to the two horses you had brought with you. The prince helped you onto the horse and you mumbled another thank you.

“So you wont tell me your name, mystery girl?” He questioned one final time before you rode off. You laughed in response before finally caving in.

“I am afraid, the only name I may leave you with is Countess Yoko Niket. Although, I do like the sound of Mystery Girl.” The prince chuckled in response before turning to see his mother call out for him. You looked over and saw Toga near the front of the gaggle of girls wanting to see the prince. While the prince was distracted, you and Yagi rushed off. You couldn't help but laugh at the prince's bewildered face as he got smaller and smaller.

Seeing the joy on Izuku’s face as he hugged his uncle was nothing short of amazing, to say the least. This family had practically taken you in after your step-mother had shown up. You felt tears prick the corners of your eyes, and quickly moved to wipe them away. The sobbing Inko must have noticed this, and quickly pulled you into their group hug. Seeing one family reunited made you miss your own… 

  
-  
  


Prince Aizawa Shouta didn't want to be king. He never felt fit or worthy to take the crown from his father. He wanted to explore, learn and help. He wanted to teach children what he had spent years with the palace tutors learning. Unfortunately, he was expected to marry. Soon at that. His damned father had created a political alliance with the neighbouring kingdom, Ketsubitsu. The soon to be queen of that kingdom, Fukukado Emi, was ridiculously annoying. The prince could barely stand being in the same room as her. That's why he often snuck out of the palace where he resided to walk among the people. Usually, he would disguise himself as a knight with the help of his personal guard, Yamada Hizashi and his personal maid, Nemuri Kayama. The three of them were extremely close and Shouta was always so grateful for their help in truly living. Even if it was only for a couple of hours every month and they chatted his ears off about the local bars. 

One day, the prince had created a plan to escape the palace as a statement of protest to his father. With the reluctant help of Kayama and Hizashi, he managed to climb from his chambers window and escape in the early hours of the morning. He needed to get his father's attention somehow, and this was certainly one way to do so. Riding away from the palace on horseback, Shouta had never felt so free! His usually tied up raven hair was flowing as his horse raced down the cobblestone streets of Yueii. 

He didnt start to hear the racing of palace horses until he found himself in the countryside. Of course, right as he was about to hurry his horse, it broke a shoe. Shouta silently cursed under his breath as he quickly tied his horse to a nearby tree before sprinting into the bush. As he jumped over logs and dodged the odd branch protruding to his path, Shouta thanked himself for spending years training with Hizashi. As much as he grumbled every morning about aches in his bones, it came in handy whenever he pulled these schemes. 

Spotting a sudden opening up ahead, the prince sped up. Hopefully, there was a spare horse he could borrow to get a bit further away. To his joy, there was a farm with a few horses in a front field. Thanking whatever god was listening to him, he jumped the fence and approached a horse. Studying the house, Shouta saw no movement. It didn't seem like anyone was awake inside. To be fair, it was quite early. Kayama had told him that the palace servants never woke until 5:30 in the morning and that was still a few minutes away. He thought that he would have more time before they noticed he was gone. 

Shouta was quick to take the horse and make a quiet getaway. Deciding to avoid the main roads for now, he rode through the field of this farm, soon reaching a small orchid. 

“Oh no you dont.” Shouta barely heard before something hit him on the back of the head. The shock and the force of the item hitting him knocked him off of “his” horse. Whomever through the item at him, continued to do so while calling him names such as “thief” and to “leave my horse alone.” Pulling himself to his feet and getting a good look at the woman he noticed three things.

  1. She had amazing aim. Almost every projectile, which he realized were apples, hit him as she intended. 
  2. She was very outspoken for a farmhand and _very_ strong.
  3. She was absolutely beautiful despite the soot and dirt that covered her dress.



With the way that the morning sunlight hit her, he could have easily mistaken her for an angel. He almost missed the flash of fear that flashed her eyes as she realized what she had done. A peasant throwing apples at a prince would certainly cause a fuss in the royal courts. The ~~angel~~ farmhand quickly fell to her knees and practically buried her head into the ground.

“I did not recognize you, your highness.” She spoke. Shouta shivered at the softness of her voice. Before regaining his composure. “For this, I know I must die…” 

“No need for that, I just require your horse.” He quickly consoled her, just wanting to get back on the horse.

“We have younger, faster horses.” She carefully spoke up from the ground, before quietly adding, “That was my fathers horse.” There was something else in her words but Shouta couldn't quite place it.

“I must be going.” Shouta interjected, he could hear the palace guard approaching. He pulled a pouch full of coins before tossing the bag at the girl. “For your silence, and your horse.”

Before he knew it, the angel was getting smaller behind him, as the prince rode away.

It didn't take long before Shouta ran into a group of carriages being ransacked on the road. As much as he wanted to help, he needed to get a little further away. Unfortunately for him, a small old man stood in his way.

“Please sir, he has taken my life’s work!” The grey haired man's plea was laced with urgency. Shouta followed the man’s finger to a shorter fellow rushing through the trees holding a satchel which he can only assume is this _“life’s work”_. Looking into the eyes of the man, Shouta huffed and jumped off of the horse. If he was going to help, the man might as well take care of the horse. 

The rush of chasing someone down would never get old. Hizashi had let the prince tag along on a few patrols where they would chase down thieves and catch minor criminals. Shouta loved it. Helping his people and stopping crooks. It never got old. Shouta always rushed past Hizashi and got entranced by the chase. Hizashi hated it and always huffed as the prince tackled someone in an alleyway. This was one of those times. He caught up with the thief slowly, but when he did. Shouta leapt through the air and tackled the shorter man to the ground. He kind of wished Hizashi was there to see it, he had no doubt that the man would go crazy at that stunt. He took the bag from the now unconscious thief and made his way back to the road.

When the prince arrived, Hizashi was helping the older man collect his items. Shouta could see the joy on the elders face as he was reunited with his “life's work”. 

“Thank you sir!” He cried as he pulled some books and art from the bag.

“Really, that's what you had me run after?” 

For what felt like the thousandth time that morning, the prince was hit in the back of head. To be fair, he kind of deserved it. The elder scowled at the prince.

“Have you no manners, boy?” Shouta swore he’d go deaf if he had to hear Hizashi laugh this loud. Shouta’s eyes examined the books a tad closer. His eyes widened in realization and he bowed in apology.

“You’re Nezu-sama! The legendary martial artist and professor,” The prince suddenly exclaimed, “I am a huge fan of your work. You are such an inspiration to modern thinking. I have read all of your teaching theory and combat books.”

“Please, drop the honorifics, I have retired.” The prince nodded and raised his head. Nezu pulled a small bag of tea from a satchel and placed it in a steaming teapot. Where did he get that tea pot from? Before he could think any further into it, Nezu hopped onto Hizashi’s back and asked if they could escort him to the palace. Even though he was surprised, Hizashi just rolled with it and the palace guard brought Shouta back towards the palace.

As they rode, a bubble of guilt formed in Shouta’s gut. He needed to return the horse, hopefully he could apologize to the young lady he probably startled out of her skin. As they pulled up to the farmhouse, who he assumed to be the lady of the house opened the door and bowed. She was tall and slim and wore a deep red dress. Of course, Shouta could recognize her as one of the many noblewomen of the country. He could not remember her name, however, as there were hundreds of other nobles he had met.

“Your highness, to what do we owe the pleasure of you stopping by?” The older woman asked. She held herself high and was obviously trying to impress the prince. There was no doubt that she had daughters of her own that wanted the prince's hand in marriage. Shouta shook his head to clear his mind before speaking.

“I am here to return your horse, I borrowed it early this morning.” He looked around searching for any sight of the farmhand. He placed a hand to his still sore head and let out a chuckle. “I probably scared the poor farmhand to death, she has quite a good arm.”

“She’s mute millord.”

“Really? I found her quite outspoken.”   
  


“It comes and it goes.” Shouta was about to press more when two ladies dressed in long colourful gowns rushed beside, who he had to guess was, their mother. As much as they were attractive, one was obviously much younger than him and very uncomfortable. Shouta was becoming tired out by everything. He still had to receive the scolding that no doubt awaited him at his return to the palace. 

“Allow me to introduce you to my daughters.” The lady spoke. “My eldest, Lady Toga of the Leauvain house.” The prince examined Toga as she curtsied. She allowed her long golden hair fall to frame her face. Despite how long her hair was, she had it styled to show off certain... _aspects,_ of her forum as the eye-catching pink and white dress highlighted it. The way she stared at him made his skin crawl. 

“And this is my youngest, Ochaco.” Ochaco tried to hide her annoyance at her mother but ended up just pouting. Feeling over this whole scenario, Shouta allowed his thoughts to wander to his warm bed and how exhausted he is. 

-

As the prince pulled up to the palace, he couldn't help but be drawn to a young lady arguing with a man. Dismounting from his horse, he approached the fuss. 

Shouta knew he recognized the woman from somewhere. He just couldn't put his finger on it. The way she spoke to that man and how she practically glowed in the mid-afternoon sun. She was stunning, to say the least. But of course, she had managed to evade his questions. She had even slipped away while his mother caught his attention. Shouta had to see her again but, where would he find her? He decided to confide in his mother as she led him towards his father's chambers. Knowing she had to have met thousands of countesses. However, that turned into a dead end as there had to be hundreds of women of the same name out there. 

Unfortunately, this would have to be left to fate.

Thankfully, the lecture he received from his father wasn't as bad as he was expecting. He tuned out for most of it... Something about how he was going to be king soon and he has certain responsibilities because of his status. Despite receiving this lecture for what seemed like the third time this week, Shouta couldn’t help but argue with his father.

“What are you going to do about it father?” Shouta challenged.

“I will simply keep the throne myself and…” the old king trailed off trying to think, “and live forever!”

“It seems we are in agreement then.” Shouta huffed. 

There was a moment of tense silence in the room before his mother spoke up. “Shouta please, you must marry. It's your duty as prince to protect our people…” 

“With all due respect mother,” Shouta laughed looking between his parents, “arranged marriages never made anyone in this room happy.” Out of the corner of his eye, Hizashi coughed into his fist to hide his own laughter. Obviously, the king was backed into a corner here and he defeatedly lowered his head.

“Fine, Souta.” He stated. “You may marry who you chose. But only if you stay to become king. I will have to figure something out with Ketsubitsu.” Shouta felt his heart leap into his throat as he looked at his father.

“But,” His father quickly added, causing him to gulp, “we will be having a ball next month for Nedzu. If you can't find someone to announce your engagement too, I will announce your engagement for you.”

“Fine by me.” Shouta’s lips tugged upwards as he made his way towards his room. 

-

Walking into the house, a light smile painted your face. However, that didn't last long when Toga flashed you her signature smile. She knew something that you didn't. As you opened your mouth to question her, Kuin stormed in basically screaming your name.

“(Name), what did you do?” She screamed at you pushing you back with a force you didn't know she had. Caught by surprise, you stumbled back. Thankfully a chair caught you before you hit the ground. You slouched into the chair trying to get as far away as possible from your fuming stepmother. 

“I, I don’t know...” You stuttered looking anywhere but at Kuin. Toga caught your attention as she stood up and stood behind her mother.

“Think, (Name)...” She teased in a sing-songy voice. “Think long and hard.” Ochaco, in the background, was trying to show you the answer using charades. She stopped when Toga gave her a glare. Looking back at your stepmother you tried to piece together the cause of her anger. There was no way she could have known of your trip to the palace? Ochaco was making motions with her hands… Steps?

“The prince took one of our horses this morning?” You answered slowly, unsure of your response. The sigh that Kuin released at your answer gave you no relief.

“Yes!” She exclaimed, letting you relax a bit. “Alright now, out with it. What did you say to him?”

“I called him a thief,” You whispered to yourself, “I didn't recognize him!” At that, Toga and Kuin let out howls of laughter. 

“Oh (Name), you poor country girl.” Toga purred, causing you to look at your feet. You foolishly thought for a moment that this was over but, to your dismay, Kuin listed off more chores for you to complete.

“After all,” she explained, “we can't have any royals sitting on filthy chairs.”

Thankfully, later that day, Kayama had rode down to ask how your trip to the palace was and if you had got Yagi back. You used that time to vent about your two encounters with the prince and how angry you are that he could just take what he wanted. But then, because you had called him out, he had freed Yagi. Kayama was confused by your anger, so you elaborated. Why was he able to free Yagi but not any of the other men? You had never voiced this to him, but hopefully you would be able too if you saw him again. Inko, overhearing much of your conversation, butted in. According to her, you had been ranting about the prince all day. You couldn't help but blush and deny her accusations. You wanted to see the prince again, but only to enlighten him of what the struggles of his people were. However, not wanting him to see you as a peasant, you decided to leave it in fate’s hands.

  
-  
  


A few days passed and the royal family had sent out invitations to all of the nobles in the area. (Name)’s house was full of energy as the invitation arrived. Kuin claimed that the engagement was off and that Toga had work to do to get the prince's attention. Unfortunately for (Name), that meant she had to spend hours repairing Toga’s expensive gowns and polishing her extravagant jewelry. Thankfully, Ochaco had kept her company in the evening. She spent her time reading (Name)’s old fairy tales to help pass the time. Ochaco often asked Izuku to join them as well, causing the poor boy to flush. (Name) thought he may pass out. With their two brains combined, they figured that (Name) would be able to join them to the ball. To be fair, (Name) was Ochaco’s step-sister and was one of the ladies of the house. Combined persuasion managed to convince (Name) to sew her own gown as well. Ochaco and Izuku helped of course. Picking the fabric and colours as well as learning some of (Name)’s sewing tips.

-

After days of non-stop sewing, Izuku finally convinced you to get out of the house. Using the excuse of collecting more kindling for the house, you went on a stroll in the forest behind the house. You followed a small creek and hummed one of your mother's favourite folk songs to yourself. 

“Countess!” The familiar voice caught you by surprise. Looking to the side, you spot him. The prince. Not paying attention, a root catches your foot and you end up falling onto your face. Shouting out in alarm, your hands catch you but receive the damage from the fall. Of course, now the prince was going to see you like this. Like a peasant. The prince rushed up to you and reached down to help you to your feet. As your hand reached up to take his outstretched hand, you hissed in pain. From all of the sewing, your hands were red and sore. Now, your hands are also covered in dirt and scratches. Noticing this, the prince pulled you to your feet. _My god, he was strong_. You shook your head to try and clear your thoughts.

“Are you okay?” He asked, eyes focused on your hands. You nodded but the wince you gave as he cradled your hands. “Where are your servants?” He pondered alloud.

“I gave them the day off.” You lied as you pulled your hands from his. To change the subject, you turned to the creek to push your hands into the water. Watching the small amount of blood and dirt wash away in the water was nice. It was cold and that made your sore hands feel so much better. The prince eyed you curiously as you ripped two long pieces of fabric from your dress and tied them to your palms. Looking back at the prince, you asked, “Don't you ever get tired of having people watching and waiting on you all day?”

“Well, yes I do…” He admitted to you but he quickly cut off the smug grin that was growing on your face. “But that’s their job!”

“I wish I could dismiss my servants as you do yours.” You scoffed at him, turning towards your home.

“So odd that someone who preaches freedom for all lives as a courtier…”

“I must be going.” You quickened your pace.

  
“You’re mad at me?” He followed, matching your pace.

“Well, yes if you must know!” You huffed, turning to face him. Looking a prince in the eyes was somehow easier than you expected. “You are a prince with all the liberties in the world, yet you see no joy in it. You have the ability to create a better life for your people, yet you pay them no mind.” A small smile grew on your face as he grew speechless. 

“Astonishing.” 

“What?”

“Living with this much passion,” He chuckled, “don't you find it exhausting?”

“Only around you millord.” You spoke as you turned to continue your trek home. That's when you heard Izuku and Ochaco call your name off in the distance. The panic that shot through your limbs caused you to stumble. Thankfully, the prince was right next to you this time and wrapped his arms around your waist, stopping you from hurting yourself even further.

“You really must be more aware of your surroundings.” He spoke softly. The two of you stayed like that for a second but it felt like longer. When he let you go, you turned and cleared your throat. You noticed the red tint on his cheeks, even though it was slightly covered by his dark stubble. There was no doubt that he noticed your own flush. You heard Izuku a little closer now and started to run off.

“I’m sorry, your highness, but I must be going!” You called behind you, not daring to look back.

“Tomorrow I am fencing in a tournament, will you come?” He called out quickly, you never answered. Only turning around and waving a goodbye as you ran off.


End file.
